Cosmic Scientist
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Zombie |ability = When played: Conjure a Science card, and it gets Bullseye. |flavor text = He has no idea what's in the beakers. He just likes to mix them together until they go BOOM! |trait = Bullseye}} Cosmic Scientist is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 1 /2 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability Conjures a card when he is played and gives it the Bullseye trait if it is not a trick or environment card, excluding Zombot's Wrath and Final Mission. Origins His appearance is based on Mad Chemist. His name is a combination of "cosmic" and "scientist," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Science card, and it gets Bullseye. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He has no idea what's in the beakers. He just likes to mix them together until they go BOOM! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While this zombie has slightly below average stats, his ability is truly what makes him shine. Any zombie he Conjures gains the Bullseye trait, allowing it to do damage to the plant hero without charging the Super-Block Meter. Due to the many cards in the science tribe, there are many different types of zombies that can be Conjured by him. A few examples of incredibly devastating zombies with Bullseye are and Zombot 1000. However, there is quite a high chance that Cosmic Scientist will Conjure a trick or environment, thus rendering the additional ability of giving the zombie Bullseye utterly useless. He may also Conjure zombies that already have the Bullseye trait such as Wormhole Gatekeeper. However, this does not mean the card Conjured will be useless, as he can Conjure useful tricks and environments like Laser Base Alpha, Area 22, and Rocket Science. There are also trick cards that are affected by his ability, such as Zombot's Wrath or Final Mission. Bouncing this zombie with Firefighter or Secret Agent will allow this zombie to Conjure another science card. If you are Huge-Gigantacus or , you can also play Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reuse his ability. Since this is a science zombie, it can get boosted by Zombot Drone Engineer, and activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability. Against You can not stop this zombie's ability, but destroying this zombie will not be a problem as it only has 2 health and can be easily taken out with tricks like Berry Blast or . Do not Bounce this unless necessary or it can ensure your win, as the zombie hero can replay this to Conjure another Science card. You can also Bounce the zombie that has been Conjured by him to remove the Bullseye trait from them, but beware of zombies with "When played" abilities such as Gadget Scientist and Zombot 1000. Gallery CosmicScientistStats.png|Cosmic Scientist's statistics 20170610 184922.png|Cosmic Scientist's card CosmicScientistgrayedOutCard.png|Cosmic Scientist's grayed out card CosmicScientistCardImage.png|Cosmic Scientist's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 133f78ef0920bc54a8343fafd280bced 1024x512 fmt34-133f78ef0920bc54a8343fafd280bced 36 CAB-51d914a2fc5f313a4190.png|Cosmic Scientist's textures Behold The Giant Cosmic Scientist!.jpg|Gigantic Cosmic Scientist tinted gray due to two glitches at once CosmicScientistAbilityActivation.png|Cosmic Scientist activating his ability CosmicScientistTwoTraits.png|Cosmic Scientist with a star icon on his strength CosmicScientistShielded.png|Cosmic Scientist shielded HealthyTreatonCosmicScientist.png|Healthy Treat being used on Cosmic Scientist Frozen Cosmic Science.jpg|Cosmic Scientist frozen Sciencetisttt.PNG|Cosmic Scientist next to Mad Chemist 08E20BDC-9807-43E0-9168-5AC7BFCF2E08.png|Gigantic Cosmic Scientist due to a glitch 92165931-A71F-40AA-B912-3D6646284F69.png|Gigantic Cosmic Scientist destroyed Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Science cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Conjuring cards